


be still and know that i'm with you

by d3anstiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3anstiel/pseuds/d3anstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Scott," Isaac repeats. The word is warped by the quiver of his mouth. His slight, reckless smile falters. "Scott, I'm hurt."</p>
            </blockquote>





	be still and know that i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> this is merciless speculative word garbage based on the major character death spoiler for 3x07
> 
> title taken from "be still" by the fray (you should give it a listen)

Scott wishes that he could scrub the sounds from his mind the way he'll scrub the blood off of his hands hours later; the sudden, sickening crunch, warm blood sizzling on cement, nails scraping the ground in a desperate attempt at righting the body they belong to.

He lands a blow against Kali's chest, a kick that sends her sprawling into the corner where Aiden and Boyd are circling one another. When she doesn't stir, Scott whips around to find the source of the noise, to find the poor animal whose heart is barely whispering in the midst of all the fighting. His own pulse jumps in his throat, and his vision blurs slightly at the edges, bringing his direct line of sight into unbelievable clarity as his gaze meets Deucalion's and then travels down to take in the twitching body that the alpha is standing over.

Everything else fades into the background, the snarls and snaps a distant roaring in his ears, and Scott feels his entire body seize in revolt against his senses; against the eyes that meet the place where Isaac's collarbone protrudes, horribly white and jagged, from his clavicle; against the nose that scents the sweat that's already cooling on Isaac's skin.

" _Isaac!_ " someone-- Derek-- shouts to his left, and that's what finally has Scott scrambling toward where Isaac is bleeding on the floor. His heartbeat is practically dancing on his tongue, now, along with the muddled mess that sits, like a bad taste, in his mouth-- a multi-syllabic amalgamation of Isaac's name and half-formed pleas that probably don't even reach him.

The distance between them having disappeared, he drops to the cement next to Isaac, hands already reaching out to staunch the flow of blood that streams from his chest. But this-- this isn't something that he can salvage, isn't something that Allison can stitch up with a needle from her mother's sewing kit. He knows it, even as Isaac's hand comes up to clasp at his forearm, his hold already so feeble that he can barely hang on for Scott's trembling.

"Sc-Scott," Isaac manages, the faintest of sly grins gracing his mouth.

And that's all it takes; Scott  _howls_ , and it's terrifyingly human, like the very center of him is crying out. His quaking fingers are clutching at Isaac's shirt, at his shoulders, at his sticky curls. Throat tightening, he presses his forehead to Isaac's clammy one for a moment before pulling away, hands coming to grip either side of the other boy's face.

"Scott," Isaac repeats. The word is warped by the quiver of his mouth. His slight, reckless smile falters. "Scott, I'm hurt."

Nodding, Scott chokes out a sob, running his thumb over a scratch in Isaac's cheek. "Yeah, you-- you are." He tries to keep his voice steady. He can feel the others watching from behind him, and Scott realizes that the alphas have retreated. "I thought I told you that I didn't want you to get hurt."

The corner of Isaac's lips quirk, and he blinks several times in succession, like he can't really see any of them. "Sorry, I'm. I'm fine with this way, though," he says, and Scott clenches his teeth against another cry. "I think. I. I'll say hi to Erica."

Boyd makes a small noise behind them.

Isaac's breathing is getting shallower, and his heart is just a clocktick in his ruined chest. Scott can barely hear it, and there's an urgency to his next words. "Isaac, please, I need a few more minutes, stay with me, stay with me,  _please_ \--"

"I loved you a-- a  _lot_ ," Isaac cuts him off, hissing the last syllable as he jerks in Scott's hold. He stares at Scott, and manages to be fierce even as he shudders and seizes. "I  _love_ you. I had to. I couldn't-- help it."

And it's not a shocking deathbed revelation; no one gasps or shouts, and everything slots into place, in Scott's mind. Isaac loving him is just like the sun setting, like the tide washing in; he's seen it too many times to count, without ever really taking the time to notice.

He brushes Isaac's hair off of his forehead, his own breath hitching as his traitorous heart thunders over the other boy's in his ears. Leaning down, he presses his lips to the space between Isaac's brows, his eyes closed, his face slick.

When he pulls back, Isaac is just a shadow. Scott clutches Isaac's hand in his own. Inhales shakily. Says, "I loved you, too."

Isaac grins, really this time, and takes another breath. Another. Trembles. Stops.

Scott closes Isaac's eyes for him.


End file.
